Aurors Go For Aurors
by zaaynity
Summary: When a new evil is rising, nothing is the same. Constant fights, accusing of cheating, pregnancy, and marraige are enough to break apart the strong bonds of the former Gryffindors and Slyhterins. Can they reunite and destroy the evil that threatens to change the Wizarding World? Can love overpower hate? APAJ/MFKB/THAS/DMHG/BZGW. Sequel to Slytherins Go For Gryffindors.
1. This Charlie

** Chapter One**

"This is stupid. Why do I have to stay behind? I'm not in fifth year anymore," Ginny huffed, stomping her foot, and turning into a angry shade of red.

"I didn't want you to go, because I knew you would do this," Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister sighed out.

"Do what? A tantrum? That makes entirely no sense!" She protested, her hands gripping onto the files she was carrying.

"Ginny, come on now. I don't have time to argue about this. I've got a meeting in," Kingsley glanced at the humongous clock in the main room, "less than five minutes."

"No, no. We are going to finish this now, and only now," she seethed out, eyebrows furrowing further, and teeth clenched.

Kingsely shook his head, turning around. "No, we are talking about this later. Whenever I have the time, I'll meet you later. Goodbye Ginerva."

"Come back here! I said we are going to finish this now!" Ginny called after him, her files almost slipping out of her hands. But Kingsley entered the elevator and shot her knowing look.

"What's wrong with you?" Adrian asked, as he walked by Ginny. "You look appalled."

"I am appalled. Kingsley just shut me out of the mission that Angelina and Katie has to go to. He told me he was going to allow me to go, but now he's saying I can't go."

"Ouch, why's that?"

"I have no idea! That's the trouble. He didn't even tell me why he was shutting me out. My suspicions are because, I'm too young," She said. "Anyways, I best be sending these files to Susan. See you later, Adri." She smirked at him, as he glared at her. He had been hearing the same nickname ever since that carriage ride to Midnight Alps, and it still bugged the hell out of him.

"Yeah, yeah. See you," he murmured, slinging his tie around her neck, unceremoniously. His finger pushed the up button of the elevator. But a thought occurred to him. Where was Angelina and Katie going? No one told him where they were going. Ginny must know. He swiveled around, almost running into a woman.

"Oh sorry there," he mumbled, raking his hand through his hair. "Erm, did I drop that?" He pointed towards the mess on the floor.

"It's fine. These happen to me all the time," the woman said, clumsily. He peered at her. He had to admit she was gorgeous, her dark hair pinned into a neat bun, and her glasses slipping past her nose. What was he thinking? He had a girlfriend, and he certainly was past the teenage hormones stage!

He quietly picked the files up. "I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?"

"Oh, not really. I just started working a week ago. I moved from the far side of England," she chuckled nervously. "Say, aren't you Adrian Pucey?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" He grinned boyishly.

"You're on the newspapers always. You're a pretty famous Auror. It'll be stupid to not know you," she sputtered out, as he handed her the files.

"Uh-huh," he said, afraid of the attraction he was feeling towards this woman. "What's your name?" The words tumbled out, before he could stop them.

"It's Charlotte Cove, but everyone calls me Charlie, so just call me that," Charlie grinned.

"That's not a very common name for witches around here, but very unique indeed," he replied. "I best be going. I need to talk to a friend of mine. Hopefully, I'll see you later Charlie."

"Yes, yes," she said, waving before stepping into the elevator that had arrived. She gave a small smile, before latching onto the railing in the elevator.

Adrian mentally kicked himself. He couldn't just try to score a girl. He only knew her for a few minutes, and after all that work trying to win Angelina? Stupid him. Ignoring his stupid hormone attempts, he ran the flights of stairs to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts.

"Susan, do you have any idea where Ginny is?" Adrian asked, the receptionist of the floor. He leaned against the table, craning his neck to see the flaming red haired.

"Oh, she just dropped these off," Susan said, displaying the files that were in Ginny's hands few minutes ago. "But she was saying something of going to Angelina's office."

"Thanks, see you later," he called, as he ran down the flights of stairs to the Improper Use of Magic floor. He paused, catching his breath before turning the familiar corridors down into the office he often visited.

"...he says I can't go! Did any of you plan this?" He heard Ginny's voice ringing.

"Gin, I had no idea...I'll be back, I need to talk to Kingsley about that," Angelina said, her heels clicking as she hurried out of her office. "Adrian!" She yelped, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that how you greet your boyfriend of two years?" He asked, smirking.

"Shut it, what's brought you all the way here?" She said, rolling her eyes.

Ginny's head popped out from behind Angelina's office. "Oh it's Adri again. I thought you were going somewhere else?"

"I was, but you never told me what the mission was that Angelina and Katie were attending to," he replied.

"For all that trouble? No, please don't do yourself such trouble. You're too royal for that," Ginny pleaded, sarcastically.

"You might be right after all, oh smart one."

"Adri, we'll explain the mission later. Right now, I've got to run. See you later, sweetie," Angelina said, briefly pressing her lips to Adrian's cheek.

"Aw, c'mon. Gin just said don't do me the trouble," he whined, catching her hand before she could hurry off.

"Not now, Adri," she hissed, yanking her hand away. She hurried off to the elevator and disappeared down the caged hole.

"Best be going as well. See you Adriana," Ginny said, scrambling off to her office in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts.

Suddenly, feeling lonely and guilty for his thoughts on Charlotte, Adrian closed his eyes leaning against the door to Angelina's office. It wouldn't hurt if he became friends with Charlotte, would it? No, he wasn't going to get any closer to that girl. Something about her just didn't seem right. But he was determined to find out what that was.

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! EX-DEATH EATER BELLATRIX LESTRANGE HAS ESCAPED AZKABAN!" Someone screamed. "LOCKDOWN OF MINISTRY OF MAGIC IS IN PROGRESS. SOURCES SAY THAT SHE IS HEADING HERE WITH THOUSANDS OF EX-DEATH EATERS! LOCKDOWN IN PROGRESS!"

* * *

**A/N: I know it's kind of short, but I hope you enjoy this sequel to Slytherins Go For Gryffindors. Please review, sweeties. x**


	2. Attack!

**Chapter Two**

Everyone seemed to panic. The lady besides Adrian dropped her files, letting out a squeaky scream. Gates were thundering down the exits. A terrible screech was heard on the announcements, as everyone scrambled around, trying to find the safest place.

"Everyone, please calm down. The news has been received that the ex-Death Eaters are making their way to the Ministry of Magic. We are gathering our best team of Aurors and Officials to fight them off. The rest of you, go into the nearest offices, and stay calm. Thank you," Kingsley's voice boomed through the speakers.

Plummeting himself to the stairs, Adrian looked around desperately for any of his friends. _Angelina, where is she? Is she alright? What about the others?_ Climbing down and pushing himself through the crowds of witches and wizards, he tried to look for any of them. Vaguely, he thought he had seen Draco's uniquely blondish-white hair, but it had disappeared beneath the crowd.

Realizing, he had no way of finding his friends, he ran back into Angelina's office, hoping at least someone he knew would come in.

"Adrian," The woman he had met earlier said. Charlie, yes. "Mind if I stay in your office for the time?"

"Oh-um, this isn't my office. It's Angelina's, but of course, you can stay," he stammered, feeling the sweat coat on the back of his neck.

"Thank you," she said. "I just heard the announcements. I was going to give something to Susan, but she told me to go to the nearest office."

"Yes, Bellatrix is leading some sort of army. She probably thinks she's the new Dark Lord, or whatever you call female murderous, snakelike faces," he snorted.

Giggling, Charlie closed the door to the entrance of the office. Adrian swallowed nervously. His mouth felt dry and the palm of his hands had started to sweat. What was it with him? Why was he feeling like this?

"I have no idea why I'm giggling about this. Maybe because I'm nervous. I've never seen Death Eaters, and I don't think I ever want to."

Adrian merely nodded, afraid to even reply. Stupid him, for even having these attractions towards her. What was she, Aphrodite?

Saving himself from saying anything, Ginny burst into Angelina's office, fuming. "What the hell are you doing in here, Pucey? You're supposed to be at Kingsley's office now!"

"What-what are you talking about?" Adrian questioned, cautiously not wanting to increase the anger of the red-headed girl.

"Did you really not hear Kingsley call for you-you're supposed to be battling with the Death Eaters or something. Stupid you, now get your bum out there! I was searching for you everywhere. I don't need anymore exercise than I have right now!"

"Geez, calm down, woman!" Adrian said, lifting his arms above him in a defensive movement.

"Shut your trap, and follow me!" Catching sight of Charlie, Ginny smiled sweetly. "You'll have to excuse Pucey, here. He's a tad bit of a slow bloke. I'm sorry, I'm Ginny Weasley."

Laughing, Charlie said, "Nice to meet you Ginny. I'm Charlotte Cove, but you can call me Charlie since everyone calls me that."

Nodding, Ginny grabbed Adrian's biceps and shoved him out of the office. "Good day, Charlie." As soon as they were out of earshot, Ginny bursted out. "I swear you're an idiot."

Rolling his eyes, Adrian muttered, "Yeah, and you're not."

Slapping his bicep, she growled, "Get moving Adriana."

* * *

Dodging the spell, Alicia muttered the incantation and shot it at the nearest Death Eater. How had they even escaped Azkaban? There was no way the Dementors could've helped them this time. Was it the bribing? And there was no way Voldemort was back to even bribe them. Unless it could've been Bellatrix.

"_Stupefy!_" She shot at the unknown Death Eater who had tried to sneak up behind her.

"Hey there, sweet cheeks," the familiar tone had said. Terrence.

"Terrence, really now? I have no time for your remarks now. We are in the middle of a battle, and you so casually greet me like that?"

"Aw, can't a man greet his girl?" He pouted, after throwing the Disarming Spell at Lucius Malfoy.

Alicia ignored him and scooted to the other side, not wanting a distraction next to her.

"Do you find me that distracting, Spinnet?" He said, wolfishly grinning and throwing another spell. How did he do both of those at the same time, she did not know.

"Well, here we are," the cold voice drawled. "I quite remember you like I've seen you just yesterday, Gryffindor." Bellatrix Lestrange.

"What are you doing here?" Alicia retorted, aiming her wand at Bellatrix.

"Tut, tut. You must respect your elders. Especially those above you," she said, smoothly. Somehow, Alicia had a feeling this wasn't Bellatrix. She was never so calm. always the lunatic and sadistic person.

She waited for the ex-Death Eater to say something. Anything that would explain the reason for why she was here. They should have executed her. It was harsh, but everyone knew it was true and they regretted not to do so.

"I have waited two years in that insane prison. Now, I have come back. This time, I want revenge. Revenge for what that filthy half-blood had done."

"_Harry_," Alicia said to herself. "What do you want with _Harry_?"

"Bring him to me in two months. Five months, because in five months is when the Dark Lord has died. And in five months, I want to kill him. 'Tis a gift for the Almighty Dark Lord. If not, I and all the other Death Eaters shall kill everyone he has ever loved and cared for, including you you filthy Gryffindor."

Before, Alicia could say anything, the dark smoke appeared around Bellatrix and in thin air, she and the Death Eaters had vanished.

* * *

**A/N: Pretty short I know, but this is just the beginning. What do YOU think is going to happen? The more reviews, the more faster a next chapter will come. Please review, because your words mean so much to me. Thank you.**

**Love,**

**Accio Harry x**


	3. The Daily Prophet

**Chapter Three**

The door creaked open as Katie entered the flat. Work had been terrible-how could the ex-Death Eaters escape; it was nearly impossible, but they had proved that it was possible. However, with nine other roommates in the grand flat you could never feel terrible. Flopping on the sofa, she waited for her friends to come and not to mention, her dreamy boyfriend, Marcus Flint. It still surprised her that she had managed to fall in love with this former Slytherin Quidditch team captain, who would constantly annoy her. But he had proved to be charming and caring when needed.

"Anyone home?" She heard the call of Blaise Zabini. "Ginny?"

"No stupid, it's me," Katie said, rolling her eyes at the desperation to "show love" for Ginny from Blaise.

"Oh no, it's Bell," Blaise drawled, playfully. "Why did I become roommates with you again?"

"Because I hate you," Katie said, grinning. "Anyways, I'm not cooking tonight. It's you or someone. I'm going to be lazy today and sleep in."

"Oh, I bet you'll be doing a lot of _sleeping_ with Marcus, I have no doubt about that, Kates." A sly smile spread across Blaise's features and a scowl appeared on Katie's.

"Shut up," she murmured. "I didn't think it would be possible for you to become even more annoying." Katie slumped towards her bedroom as Blaise chuckled.

As soon as everyone had made it to the flat, chatters of excitement and disappointment filled the rooms. How was it that ten people could stand each other _and_ living in the same home. It was enough to drive someone insane. However, they would stick together as long as they wanted. At least until they settled with their lovers.

"Terrifying, Greengrass is no better than a hippogriff biting at you," Ginny sighed. "She's a cheat alright, how can you stand her, 'Mione?"

"I can't. I have to force myself to think about Crookshanks so as to not _petrify_ her," Hermione murmured, recalling the annoying screeches of Greengrass' heels.

Adrian was unusually quiet. He couldn't get Charlie out of his head. He peered guiltily at Angelina. How could Charlie be ever compared to the beauty in front of him, the same witch he fell in love with at Hogwarts? As Angelina laughed at a comment Terrence made, he shrunk in the sofa. He was going insane. Right away, he had to stop from meeting with Charlie. Never to talk to her, never look at her, or touch her. Not only was he going to hurt his Angel, but he was going to hurt himself.

"Hey Adrian, mate, why so quiet?" Draco called from his seating as he lounged against Alicia, while she playfully shoved him away.

"Huh-just...thinking, you know, about the...attacks today," he lied. He hated lying to his friends but he wasn't about to admit he was fancying some girl he hardly knew at all.

"Oh-yeah. I wonder how the bloody hell this happened...I mean one minute I'm pranking Katie, and the next I;m being shoved towards Kingsley's office," Terrence said.

"Hint, never throw at me Weasley products, I will _cruciate_ you. Geez, Fred and George almost gave me bubbling blisters today," Katie said, narrowing her eyes at Terrence.

Adrian shrugged nonchalantly. However, this did not go unnoticed my Angelina. Seemingly, her boyfriend was either in a very bad mood or he was upset at someone. Standing up, she tapped Adrian's shoulder, indicating for him to follow her in their shared bedroom. The feeling of dread filled Adrian. She wanted to talk. How was he to hide his cursed feelings from his girlfriend?

When the door was closed, the faint suggestive remarks flew from Marcus and Blaise, as the witches _tsked_ in disapproval at the perverted thoughts running through the lads' minds.

"Adrian, something's up. What is it?" Angelina questioned, pushing him down to sit on the matress.

"It's nothing really, just Ministry work...and the fact that we're not safe anymore." He hadn't really lied-it was partly true. Work was stressful as was the former Death Eaters attacks.

"Hey, we've got powerful Aurors, like Harry and Kingsley, don't you worry," she said, nudging his elbow. "And not to mention Hermione, the girl's got a knack of powerful spells." She had believed it was actually the work from the Ministry and hadn't suspected his cursed feelings. "We don't have to worry about anything, except the threat Bellatrix had said...we might have to work on that."

"Yeah, nothing's the trouble Angel, I'm fine," he said. As to reassure her, he kissed her sweetly. Those same sparks flew around, the first time he had admitted to liking her, their first kiss. It was true, he really did love her. And no stupid new witch was ever going to change that.

Angelina pushed him away, laughing slightly at the confused look on Adrian. "As much as I love snogging you, Adrian, I need to breathe." She pecked him on the lips one more time. "And, I don't want Marcus and the others to think of another perverted comment."

When the two had stepped into the living room, dead silence met them. Why was everyone so quiet? Hermione held the _The Daily Prophet_ in hand. Peering from behind Hermione's shoulder, Adrian read the front page headlines.

**NEW DARK LORD RISING...DEATH OF BELLATRIX LESTRANGE**

_By Sutton Weebly_

_November 14, 2000_

_Hurrah!_ The death of former Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange has died. But...was she not leading the attacks at the Ministry of Magic, just a few hours ago? Auror Alicia Spinnet had fought with Lestrange just minutes before she disappeared. Reporter Billard Brickwood recently found the dead body of Lestrange in shriveled skin, no doubt someone had used the Crucio and Killing Curse against her.

Who had murdered her? Suspicions are of a new Dark Lord rising. No one has caught sights of Him yet, but will He be most powerful than the deceased You-Know-Who? Ministry of...

Bellatrix was dead.

* * *

**A/N: So it's been long I know, and this is a pretty short chapter, but this is 1,035 words (for the chapter) and I didn't want to keep you waiting too long. Chapter 4 will be much longer, I promise. I had no idea how to end this so to make you happy, I killed off Bellatrix. But what's this...a NEW DARK LORD! Yes, we need excitement; can't always be sappy romance, though I would not mind, but it would've gotten boring. I know I don't like Charlie already, and I created her. Review, review, review! Please they make my world. How's everyone's summer? Uh, school for me in two weeks. **

**Don't forget to review! Love you all. :)**

**- Z**


End file.
